


Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not terribly close to canon: Bonnie/Damon fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For nelliewu.

"So tell me," Bonnie said to Damon over lunch, "why is it that I get cold creepy feelings of death from your brother, who's the _good_ vampire, while we can neck for hours and I don't feel a thing?"

"Nothing at all?" Damon frowned. "I must not be doing a very good job."

She threw a cucumber slice at him. "You know what I mean!"

"Maybe he's better at being evil than I am," Damon suggested. "Has all of us fooled. What a frightful thought."

"The only reason you're evil is that you get bored so easily," Bonnie said witheringly.

"So convert me to the side of sweetness and reason and fluffy kittens," Damon said, leaning in.

She swatted him lightly on the head. "No necking before sundown," she said.

"Not even for me?" he said winsomely.

Bonnie laughed. "You're incorrigible."

"Well, it's not like I can get by on my inherent moral superiority," Damon said. "I have to use charm." He leaned in again.

Bonnie never did finish her salad.


End file.
